


A Test of Willpower

by ddpoweredbycoffee



Series: A Crack in the Mirror Series [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: CITM, Counselor Spock, Doppelganger Sex, M/M, Part 3 of series, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy Times, Threesome - M/M/M, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpoweredbycoffee/pseuds/ddpoweredbycoffee
Summary: Captain Kirk and the Spocks have a little fun...





	A Test of Willpower

“Course laid in for Regulas 4, Captain. We will arrive in 48 hours.”

  
“Very good, Mr. Sulu. Steady as she goes,” Kirk replies from his captain’s chair.

  
“Counselor Spock to bridge,” comes a deep voice from the console.

  
“This is the captain, Counselor."

  
“Your presence is needed in my office, sir. There is an irregularity in the psychology reports from Sempra 7,” Csr. Spock explains through the speaker. “I’d like to discuss the matter with you.”

  
“Very well; I’m on my way.”

  
Kirk rises from his chair and turns to Spock at his science station.

  
“Mr. Spock, you have the bridge."

  
His first officer stands and makes his way to the chair. The captain wraps around his two fingers with his own as he sits down, and his dark eyes shimmer up at him. He leans in close to his pointed ear.

  
“I’ll be back shortly. Be good while I’m gone,” he murmurs, squeezing his fingers.

  
He then climbs the single step up to the turbo lift and exits the bridge. He rides down to deck G and starts down the corridor. It’s virtually empty at this time of day with most of the dayshift crewmen in the rec rooms enjoying their lunches.

Because of this fact, Kirk yelps in surprise as he’s suddenly pulled to the side. A large hand clamps over his mouth to suppress any further noise on his part and everything goes dark as he’s dragged into a nearby maintenance closet.

  
He’s immediately pushed up against the wall, a firm mass pressing into him in the dim light. A hot, wet mouth goes to his throat, licking and sucking enthusiastically at the sensitive flesh under his ear. Kirk smiles wide when his wandering hands tangle in long, soft hair.

  
“Spock,” he attempts to mumble through the fingers still encasing his jaw.

  
The hand is removed from his face and he hears a soft thud as his kidnapper falls to his knees before him. He looks down and is able to make out the delicate features of Csr. Spock’s face once his eyes adjust to the darkness. The Vulcan at his feet grasps desperately at his hips, bringing him closer while nuzzling into his groin.

  
“Spock,” the captain repeats. “We’re still on duty, my love.”

  
“Please, Captain,” Csr. Spock groans, his breath hot against him. “I can’t think, I can’t even move…”

  
He whimpers helplessly, slipping his fingers under Kirk’s shirt to grasp the top of his pants.

  
“May I, please, Captain,” he begs, his voice shaking. “Please…”

  
The counselor mouths at his growing length beneath the fabric of his uniform. Kirk reaches down to lift his chin up to him. He’s met with glossy eyes, pupils blown wide in the darkness, colored eyelids heavy with lust. His thumb is sucked into his mouth when it touches his bottom lip, and Kirk betrays a low moan as his tongue laps at the sensitive pad. He manages to pull it back and pushes it against Csr. Spock’s top teeth, opening him up even more.

  
“I would love nothing more right now than to fuck this beautiful mouth of yours, Counselor,” he practically growls, the tip of his thumb grazing his pink upper lip. “But that would be breaking the rules—the rules you created.”

  
The Vulcan makes a sobbing sound when he withdrawals his fingers completely and pulls him up to his feet. It quickly lowers to a groan, however, when the captain spins him around, pressing his cheek against the cool wall of the closet. He arches his back in anticipation, the air growing thick and hot with his fevered need as Kirk unfastens his pants and pushes them down just below the swell of his buttocks.

  
“Mmm, you’re wearing the purple ones today?” the captain comments approvingly on the silk and lace stretched around and accentuating the shape of his backside; he squeezes a fleshy globe. “It’s my favorite color on you.”

  
He pulls the strip of fabric to the side. Csr. Spock releases a high-pitched cry, which is quickly silenced by Kirk’s hand over his mouth, as the captain takes hold of the base of the plug between his cheeks.

  
“You know, Mr. Spock has had his in all day and hasn’t made a peep; it wouldn’t be very fair to him if I were to reward you for such weakness, now would it?” he breathes against the counselor’s ear, who shakes his head. “I left the remote in the console on the bridge, otherwise I’d really give you something to scream about…Do you still have on the ring?”

  
The Vulcan nods eagerly, panting through his nose.

  
“Good,” Kirk praises, giving the plug a little spin while muffling another cry from the counselor.

  
He tugs lightly on the toy, enough to feel it catch, but not enough to remove it. He presses it back in deeper, spinning and rotating it around as Csr. Spock writhes against the wall, groaning desperately into his palm. Kirk thrusts his hips forward, his breath hitching in his throat at the electric spark from the pressure of the counselor’s ass.

  
“Fuck,” he moans and bites down on the junction of Csr. Spock’s neck and shoulder.

  
He then drops his hands suddenly, stepping back away from the Vulcan while replacing his pants, making him whine loudly. He takes a deep breath, focusing on calming the blood roaring in his veins.

  
“We’re still on duty, Counselor-- three more hours.”

  
He then steps out into the empty corridor, stealing a glance back at the disheveled Vulcan still propped against the wall before the door closes behind him.

 

***

  
Still on course for Regulas 4, the Alpha shift transfers command of the bridge to the Beta shift, and Kirk enters the turbo lift followed by Spock. They ride down together in tense silence. The captain catches the small movements of Spock’s cheek, betraying the fact that he’s chewing at the soft inner flesh impatiently as they drop down to deck E.

  
They weave through the crewmen milling about the corridor, and Kirk greets them in passing with a polite smile. Spock attempts to do the same despite the fact that his nods are stiffer than usual. He can practically feel Spock’s relief when they reach their quarters, and the door opens upon their approach.

  
Csr. Spock paces around the area between the coffee table and the desk while wringing his hands. His ears perk up at the swoosh of the door and his eyes lock on to the two figures stepping into the room.

  
“Ah,” the captain stops his hurried advance with a raised hand. “Sit- on the sofa.”

  
Hesitantly, the counselor steps around the coffee table and sits on the plush cushions.

  
“You succumbed to your weakness earlier, love,” he chastises him softly, pulling Spock over to the desk near the door. “As your punishment, you have to wait a little longer. Keep your hands to your sides, Counselor.”

  
The corner of his mouth twitches at the quiet whine in Csr. Spock’s throat. He lifts Spock up on the surface of the desk and steps between his parted knees. He takes the hem of his uniform shirt and pulls it off over his head, followed by his own.

  
“You, on the other hand, my love, were so good for me today,” he says between kisses, his fingers working to undo his uniform pants.

  
He coaxes Spock onto his back and removes them, along with his boots. He takes hold of his boxer briefs and drags them down his thighs. The Vulcan’s member bobs free from the fabric, already swollen to a dark shade of green and completely coated in violet-tinted fluid. Kirk locates the black ring resting at the base of his shaft and pulls it up and off, careful not to harm any of the flared ridges. Spock sighs in relief as he throbs against his abdomen, the ring no longer restricting his blood flow.

  
The captain then reaches down lower between his cheeks and grasps the vibrating plug. He pulls it out slowly, making Spock hiss. He tosses it to the side and makes quick work of his own pants, increasingly desperate at the sight of the Vulcan laid out before him. He gathers a handful of the fluid leaking from him and gives himself a few strokes, covering himself generously with the slick substance. He gazes down at Spock as the head of his member touches his entrance. He then pushes forward, sliding easily into his stretched channel.

  
“Oh, Spock…” Kirk groans, his head dipping between his shoulders as he bottoms out into his wet, sweltering heat.

  
Csr. Spock moans in answer, and the captain glances up at him. His dark eyes are thickly glazed with desire, his lips parted in heavy breaths. He clutches the sofa cushions in tight fists at his sides.  
The captain seals Spock’s mouth in a deep kiss as he begins to move his hips. He sighs as he tightens around him, attempting to pull him deeper inside with each stroke.

His tongue delves into the Vulcan, chasing his moans as he grasps desperately at the working muscles rolling in his back. He pumps into his pliant body, his pace quickening when Spock’s knees spread wider, begging him to go deeper. He smiles against his first officer’s lips at his loud cry as he grazes that little jewel tucked within him.

He lifts Spock’s hips up off the desk in order to better hit his target- with excellent results. The Vulcan paws helplessly at his shoulders as he drives into him. Kirk mouths at the exposed column of his throat as his head falls over the edge of the desk.

Spock gazes at the counselor, still obediently sitting on the sofa, through his long lashes as his lips part in a loud moan. Csr. Spock ruts up uselessly into the air as he watches the captain thrust into him. With a low cry, the Vulcan stiffens beneath Kirk, squeezing him to his chest as he spills between their heated bodies. The captain licks into his mouth, riding him out through his orgasm before his hips falter and he empties into the warm Vulcan.

  
Panting and still recovering, Kirk smiles down at Spock gazing back up at him. He looks over to the sofa at the desperate whine from the counselor and chuckles. He carefully helps Spock up from the desk, and they walk hand-in-hand to the Vulcan waiting for them on the other side of the room. The captain holds out his hand to Csr. Spock and lifts him to his feet. He motions for Spock to sit in his place with a nod.

  
He captures the counselor’s mouth in a deep, filthy kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and licking along his teeth until he pulls back to catch his breath. The Vulcan burns with a fever unlike anything he’s felt from him before.

  
“You liked our little show, didn’t you, my love?” he whispers against his lips as he pushes his pants from his hips. “Did you like watching me fuck Spock like that?”

  
“Yes,” the counselor groans as Kirk pulls off his shirt.

  
“Good.”

  
The captain spins him around to face Spock.

  
“Straddle him,” he orders. “And bend over.”

  
The counselor carefully climbs into the lap of his counterpart, his whole body trembling. Spock’s hands slip over his hips, his fingers sliding with the soft purple silk wrapped around him.

  
“This is my favorite color on you, _ashayam_ ,” he murmurs to Csr. Spock before leaning forward to plant a kiss at the hem stretched across his hipbone. “Such a lovely compliment to such a beautiful complexion.”

  
Csr. Spock combs his fingers gently through Spock’s hair and gives him a soft squeeze. He then pushes him back hard against the sofa, making Spock chuckle at his impatience. The counselor’s breath hitches as Kirk hooks the silk to the side with his thumb and grabs the still vibrating plug inside him. He pulls it out slowly, allowing him to adjust to the loss after such a long duration. The captain then discards it carelessly along with the one removed from Spock and massages at the wet, relaxed muscle with two of his fingers.

  
“What do you think, Mr. Spock?” Kirk asks, watching as his fingertips disappear into the writhing Vulcan. “Do you think he has suffered enough for his transgression?”

  
Spock gently lifts the counselor’s chin up to meet his gaze and gives him a small smile, his eyes shimmering mischievously.

  
“Yes, Captain, I think so,” he answers, his hand dipping below the silk to carefully remove the black ring at the base of his shaft before wrapping around his erection.

  
Almost involuntarily, Csr. Spock thrusts forward into his palm, starving for the contact. Spock tightens his grasp on his hip as his other hand begins moving up and down his rigid member. The counselor whimpers, struggling against his grip, but the Vulcan holds him solidly in place. Behind him, the captain’s fingers dive deeper into his wet heat, massaging against the velvety walls of his stretched channel.

Helpless to do much else, Csr. Spock arches his back, opening himself wider to his languid ministrations. Kirk groans his approval as he’s pulled deeper inside, and he kisses the Vulcan’s bare shoulder. The counselor turns and nuzzles into his damp, caramel locks, inhaling the scent of him and feeling his mind swirl dizzily at the intoxicating aroma. Spock’s fingers weave through the thick hair on his chest and locate a hardened nipple. He pinches it gently, relishing the twitch from the shaft in his palm. Csr. Spock grasps at his flexed pectoral muscles for support with one hand while the other wraps around to press Kirk harder against his neck.

  
“Please, Jim,” the counselor’s voice is completely wrecked with lust. “Please…I need you, Jim…please…”

  
Kirk drags his teeth along the shell of his ear, his fingers stirring deep inside him.

  
“Very well, Spock,” he murmurs, his tongue darting out to flick the sensitive point of his ear. “If that’s what you need…”

  
He withdrawals his fingers with an obscene wet sound, and places his newly erect member between his slickened cheeks. He pumps his hips, groaning at the way he slides across his skin in the fluid. Csr. Spock bends down lower, his hands on either side of Spock’s head, clutching at the back of the sofa. He keens loudly when the head of Kirk’s shaft catches his rim.

  
“Please, Jim!” he cries helplessly, and the captain pushes inside.

  
Spock cups his face in his palm as the counselor’s body trembles over him. His hand widens for the girth of his own erection and continues the slow, torturous movement up and down. More fluid flows over his fingers as they slide together. He watches as Kirk pulls his hips back before snapping them forward. Csr. Spock nearly sobs at the overwhelming, yet perfect sensations engulfing him, sparking every nerve ending like a live wire. He pushes back, meeting the captain’s forceful thrusts as Spock teases at his head. He’s already so close, has been for hours now, and he can feel his climax building in his lower belly with such intensity it's almost painful.

  
The counselor dips down lower, creating a deeper arch in his back. He whimpers when the captain hits the tender bundle nestled inside him. Spock’s fingers tangle in his hair at the sound, his loose locks wrapped in his grip tight enough to make tears sting at his eyes.

  
“Oh, yes, Spock, yes,” he babbles mindlessly, his thoughts completely muddled with pleasure.

  
Spock pulls him into a deep kiss, his fist flying around them in desperation as Kirk drives into the counselor’s hot, velvet heat.

  
“Ah! Oh, please! Please don’t stop!” Csr. Spock mewls and there’s a small sound of fabric tearing from the sofa.

  
With a choked sob, his body goes completely rigid, his very being seizing with pure ecstasy as he spills sapphire fluid across Spock’s abdomen. The first officer thrusts up into his palm, his own orgasm sparked by the violent throbbing of the other shaft in his grip. The counselor collapses against his chest, and the Vulcan holds him tightly as Kirk drives into him until, with a strangled cry, he fills him with his release.

  
The three of them lay there, panting and sweat dripping from fever-hot skin. Once he regains enough energy, Kirk rises up from the pile of Vulcans with a kiss between the counselor’s shoulder blades and plops down to the side on the sofa. Csr. Spock, follows suit, rolling to the side to rest his legs across the captain’s knees and leans back against Spock’s chest. The other Vulcan drapes an arm loosely around his neck, and the counselor kisses his wrist before his head drops back, exhausted.

  
“He seems to be completely drained of energy, Jim,” Spock says, giving Kirk a small smirk as he combs back damp locks from his face. “What did you do?”  
Kirk glances at Csr. Spock with a smile as his dark eyes droop with weariness. His fingers lovingly caress the delicate bone of his ankle across his lap.

  
“Nothing more than I inflicted upon you, Spock,” his eyebrows then scrunch together. “In fact, I’m very curious how you managed to fare so well.”  
Spock arches an eyebrow at him as the dozing Vulcan in his arms begins to purr.

  
“I fail to grasp your meaning, Jim,” he replies, confused. “Your use of the remote-controlled device was frequent, but it was nothing more than I could handle.”

  
“What?” the captain exclaims. “I was using it constantly! I was trying anything to see you at least flinch or twitch in some way, but you never broke.”

  
Spock pauses for a moment, his gaze far away in thought. He then breaks the brief silence:  
“Jim, the devices were color-coded, were they not?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“With matching remotes, which were also color-coded?”

  
“Yes. Wha-”

  
“Jim, what color did I have?”

  
Kirk hesitates as he thinks back to that morning when he inserted each of the devices.

  
“You had the red set," he concludes.

  
Spock stares at him for a second before responding.

  
“No, Jim…I had the blue set.”

  
The captain glances over at the plugs resting on the floor where he had tossed them earlier, focusing in on the one he pulled from Spock. Sure enough, a thin band of blue encircles the base.

  
“Oh my gods,” he whispers, his eyes widening. “No wonder he was so desperate.”

  
They stare at each other for another brief moment before Spock’s face breaks into a wide grin and Kirk begins to chuckle. The captain leans down to kiss the sleeping Vulcan’s thigh.

  
“Perhaps we should keep this new discovery to ourselves, Jim,” Spock suggests, his eyes shimmering with laughter.

  
“Agreed,” Kirk replies.

  
As gently as possible, they rise from the sofa. The captain then lifts Csr. Spock into his arms to carry him to their bed, and Spock follows close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out here: [destielissaved](https://destielissaved.tumblr.com)


End file.
